


I Made You My Mission

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Series: Stories in my Head [2]
Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: The day after a party and Thranduil doesn't remember what happened but he's sure something did....
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Stories in my Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/527347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Made You My Mission

As gingerly as he could Thranduil Oropherion lowered himself down onto the grass under the tree in the quad where his friends had gathered before classes were to start. As he looked them over, he was glad nobody seemed to notice his grimace. Nobody that is except Glorfindel.

“Are you alright?” the other stunning blond asked his friend.

“It’s nothing,” Thranduil replied opening his backpack hoping that would be the end of the conversation. It wasn’t.

While his expression remained neutral there was a definite smirk in Glorfindel’s voice when he said, “You don’t look okay.”

Thranduil refused to be baited. He simply said, “I’m fine.”

“What was that face then?”

“What face?”

“That face you made when you sat down. Are you in pain?”

With a sigh, Thranduil took a moment to decide whether or not he should mention what was bothering him. “I’m just a little sore.”

“Sore?”

“Yes.” Thranduil confirmed, sorry he had mentioned anything.

“Is it your leg?”

“No.”

“Your back?”

“No.”

Glorfindel thought he knew exactly what his friend meant but couldn’t miss the opportunity to tease him just a little, “Uh-huh.”

“What?”

“Hemorrhoid?”

“No.”

“Everyone has them, you know.”

“I know. It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it secret.”

“Of course, cousin.” They weren’t really cousins, but they looked enough alike that people thought they were related.

“I’m sore.”

“You already said that.”

“I know.” This was not going the way Thranduil thought it would in his head. “It’s why I’m sore I need to ask you about.”

“Okay. Ask away.” Glorfindel enjoyed watching his friend squirm more that he thought he would or should.

“Did I do something last night?”

It was hard for Glorfindel not to laugh when he asked, “You don’t remember?”

“If I remembered would I be asking you?”

“It was some wild party.”

The party had been thrown by one of the fraternities on campus, at their house. Thranduil remembered that much. “Was it?”

“Yeah. You really don’t remember?”

“Fin…”

“Okay. We did a few shots before we left. Do you remember that?”

“No. Wait, yes. I remember that. I also remember walking into the house. You went to get us drinks.”

“Right. I gave you yours, we sat on the sofa…” Glorfindel prompted.

“No. Nothing.”

“You drank most of yours then told me that you had decided it was your, and I’m quoting here, ‘mission to get Bard’.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did. From the moment he came downstairs a little while later you were all over him, not that he seemed to mind. You were on your second or third by then.”

“No.”

“Yes. You really don’t remember any of that?”

Thranduil was almost afraid to ask, “What happened next?”

“I watched you for a while. At one point he had you pinned in a corner. I thought you were going to rip each other’s clothes off right there. When I didn’t see you after that I assumed you had succeeded in your mission.”

“How did I get home?”

“He brought you.”

“Oh no! I’m going to have to quit the team.”

“Carried you actually.”

“I’m going to have to drop out.”

“He was smiling if that’s any consolation.”

“It’s not.”

“Now you’re sore. That’s priceless. I guess he really is as big as the say.”

Glorfindel’s laughter was lost on Thranduil because he had spotted Bard approaching from across the quad.

“Oh no. I have to go.” Thranduil began trying to get up.

“You’re going to hurt yourself more.”

“If you were a true friend, you’d help me.”

“No way. I want to see this.”

Thranduil managed to get up just before Bard made it to him. Glorfindel shrugged when Bard sent him a confused look. Despite Thranduil’s current state Bard still had to jog to catch up to him. “How’s it going?”

“Fine.” Thranduil kept walking. “Great.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just fine.”

“Can you stop for a moment?”

An excuse was on the tip of Thranduil’s tongue, but he stopped; he did really like Bard. “I’m sore.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be. How could you take advantage of me like that?”

“What? Take advantage of you? You came on to me. You wouldn’t let up, not even after I kissed you.”

There was nothing Thranduil could say; he knew he was wrong to accuse Bard. “I’m sorry. I’ll tell the coach I can’t be on the team anymore. I won’t bother you again.” He started to walk away.

Bard caught up to Thranduil again, “Hey, wait. What’s wrong? Why do you have to quit the team?”

“Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?”

“I don’t understand why you’re being so hostile.”

Now was not the time to stop telling the truth, “Because I’m embarrassed and ashamed. Now, if you’ll please excuse me. I have a ten o’clock class on the third floor and if I don’t get started now, in this condition, I’ll never make it.”

“Can we go for coffee or something and talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I made a complete fool of myself and now my life is ruined.”

“Nothing is ruined. Look, I like you, okay? I’ve always liked you. And not in a ‘let’s just be friends kind of way’. I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages. If I had known you felt the same way I would’ve made a move months ago. If you’re sore I should be the one apologizing.”

“What happened between us?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I don’t remember anything past the first drink Glorfindel gave me.”

“Nothing?’

“No. Yes. I mean, nothing at all.”

“How come? Were you drugged?”

“I don’t know. Can you please just tell me what happened?”

“Okay. Would you like to find someplace more private than the middle of the quad?”

Thranduil looked around, there were students everywhere, some within earshot of where they were standing; students who had probably heard their entire conversation. His own group of friends was watching them intently. “Yes, please.”

“Let’s go by the library building.”

A nauseous feeling began to grow as Thranduil slowly followed Bard around the back of the library. When they finally got there he had to lean on the brick for support.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Okay, have it your way. You were on the sofa with Fin when I came down. I came over to greet you.”

“Did you notice how many empties were on the table?”

Bard thought for a moment, “Not really, if I had to guess, I’d say three or four. But that doesn’t mean they were all yours.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“You got up, came around the table and kissed me on the cheek. You said you were ‘happy to see me’ and thanked me for inviting you to the party.”

“How did I seem?”

“You seemed fine. You weren’t slurring or wobbly or anything. If I had thought you were drunk I would’ve taken you home or asked Fin to do it.”

Satisfied with that Thranduil asked Bard to continue.

“You were pretty clingy after that. You smelled really good, you always smell really good. I decided to go with it. I mean, I’ve already said that I like you and if it took a drink or two for you to loosen up I wasn’t going to push you away.”

“Fin said we were making out.”

“Yeah, in the hall by the kitchen.”

“Who started it?”

“I think I did.”

“How did we wind up in your room?”

“I asked you if you wanted to go up and you said ‘yes’.”

“We had sex.”

“Yeah. You were amazing too. I guess I was a little too aggressive, if you’re sore. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I was amazing?”

“Yeah.” Bard moved closer to where Thranduil was leaning. “I never came so hard in my life. Next time I’ll be more gentle.” He kissed Thranduil lightly on the lips.

Thranduil thought his knees would give out when Bard’s lips touched his. “Next time?”

“If you want too.”

Did he? Yes, he did. “After practice. My house.”

“I thought you were sore.”

“Tomorrow then.”

“Does that mean you’re not going to quit the team?”

“Championships are next week.”

“Right.”

“Will you meet me?”

“Nothing could stop me.” The second kiss had way more meaning behind it.

Thranduil was breathless when they parted. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later. And I’ll try to find out who drugged you.”

“Thanks.” Thranduil watched Bard walk away. There would be no answer to the question of who had drugged him. Nobody had. The smirk on his face showed that he remembered everything in explicit detail. He just wanted to make sure of Bard’s intentions. He had wanted to be in Bard’s bed at least once before school was out. If it had just been a one night stand he could live with it if Bard thought he had done it because he was drugged and couldn’t remember. But Bard wanted more. There would be no need for pretense ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure of the ending......but I'm going with it.


End file.
